All That's Known
by gwathiel
Summary: DH SPOILERSAll every one has known isnt as it seams. Truth will be known, secrets fall out, and surprises are springing up everywhere. Tears and laughter is shared. Blood spilt, and hearts torn. New friends and foes shall be made. Will good conqure evil?
1. Chapter 1  Home Comming

You walk down the inside of the train, your trunk following you directly at your heals. You look from compartment to compartment trying to find an empty one. It takes you awhile, but you finally find one. You slid the door open, and put your trunk in the storage space above the seats. You sit down, and think about the year you have been through, and all you could conclude about it was that you couldn't wait to go home. You thought this putting your head into your hands at this thought. once you had your head deep into your hands you heard the compartment door slid open. You didn't have to look at who had just walked in, you knew exaclty who it was; Ginny Weasley. Ginny and you have been friends, no best friends since you both were three. Nothing or anybody would ever change that fact or the bond that you two have made and have had your whole lives. It would never ever break no matter what challenges it has, or will be put to the test.

Ginny sat down across from you, putting her feet up by your ass digging her heel into your thigh. You felt her starring a hole thought your body. You were not going to let her get to you though, nope you were going to give into her. But too late. As soon as you had the thought to rise against her, you gave in. You always give into her, you don't know why, it could because you tell her everything, and cant let one thing in your life happen with out her knowing with in the day. "Could you stop doing that please?" You asker her with your head still in your hands, refusing to look at her.

"Once you tell me what the hell has been going on with you lately." She smiled at you talking first.  
"What do expect from me Gin? With every thing that has happened to me, in the past and now this year, you can allow me to keep to myself for a bit. Death eaters breaking into the castle, us fighting them, and Dumbledore died if you didnt notice!"

" Yeah your right that did happen, but I can beat you. My brother got attacked by a werewolf, and Harry and I broke up. Beat that! Plus you have been acting differently form months, so don't blame it on the death either coming."

"I can beat that, I just don't feel like sharing at the moment"

"I don't give a shit if you don't want to share! And as your best friend I demand that you tell me what is going on with you this instant!"

And with that you lifted your head from your hands, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" 


	2. Chapter 2 Home Comming cont

"Gin you have to promise that you won't tell any one. Not Harry, not any one in your family, and that includes George"

Ginny raised her eye brows at this. "Yeah I promise," she said this while she crossed her heart.

"Mefundo," you said pointing your wand at the door after Ginny promised to keep your secret.

"Well this must be important! Spill." She said after you cast your spell.

"O.k. well I think…that umm… I think that I might…maybe I am… pregnant Gin." You said this really slow and really quiet and you didn't look at Ginny at all while saying it.

"WHAT?!?! You're joking right? Wait whose is it? Oh my gosh you cheated on George!"

"Please calm down. And no I am not joking. Oh sorry the kid is actually Draco's; yea I did cheat on your brother can't believe I never told you I fancy Malfoy! Why the hell do you think that the kid could be anyone but George's, do you really think I would cheat on him?"

"Ok, I was just making sure. You could calm down yourself too. So wait when did this happen, should you be like huge now?"

"No, it happened on Easter break which was two months ago, it didn't happen at Christmas. Wait do you think I look fat? I am I already showing?!"

"No you look good, that why I was shocked." You nodded at that showing that you understood what she meant. It went quite for a bit before Ginny decided to talk again. "So your 100 sure about this right, this is for real?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure. I skipped my period last month, and I'm lat this month, so yea I think I am going to have a kid."

"So are you scared? What are you going to do about it?"

"Of course I'm scared. Wouldn't you be if you were in my situation? I don't exactly know what I'm going to do about it yet. When I first started thinking about it I had three options. Abortion, which I'll tell you about later Gin," you said that looking at her facial expression once you said it. "Put the kid up for adoption, or keep it. I always wanted kids you know, but I am only 16 right? But after awhile I decided that I was going to keep the kid. I never knew my parents, and I know how that feels, even though I grew up with great people I still wish I could have known my biological parents. The kid should come around December, so I'm pretty sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind taking care of it while I was at school. Then once I graduate I could get a job, get a house, and be apart of my child's life."

"Wow, you have really thought about this haven't you?" All you could do is just shrug at Ginny's comment. "So what about George?"

That question stopped you in your tracks. You had already had a plan all worked out, and in that George didn't seam to be in the plan. "Umm…err…I…I don't really know. Do you think he would even want a kid?? Will he still want to be with me after I tell him? Should I even tell him?" You asked Ginny all of these questions very fast. And after you did ask them you threw your head back and yelled.

"Well we are only going to find that out once you tell George. You are going to tell George aren't you?" You just raised your eye brows in an innocent way which Ginny knew that you meant "probably not, give me a good reason and maybe I'll consider it". "You have to tell him! He's the father; he has every fucking right in the world to know that he is going to be a dad Alexandra! Yeah we don't know how he is going to react,

maybe he wont want to be in the child's life, but you still have to tell him, because if you don't. You never will know what he wants. I know he loves you, he may not have said it, but he does, and if you keep this from him, I don't think he will ever forgive you!"

Ginny was right, George did have every reason to know. "Ok, I'll tell him, but only when I am ready to though. So don't tell him, don't hint at it, and don't even joke about it alright?"

"Alright, as long as you tell him before the kid is born"

And with that the train came to a stop not allowing you to try and get your way out of that one. You both looked out the window, you had arrived at Kings Cross. "Well it looks like were back" Ginny said standing up.

You two got off the train look for your parents. You guys ran into Ginny's first. Molly greeted both of you with lung-squashing hugs. "Alexandra, if it all right with you I asked you aunt already if it would be alright with them if you stayed with us this summer. They said it was fine" She said it all with a smile. "I have a lot to tell you, and I know George has missed you, so how would you like to spend the summer at the Burrow?"

The question took you off guard. Every thing that she has just told you was running through your head. 'My aunt and uncle said it was alright? When have they ever let me spend the whole summer any where with out them. Wait what does Mrs. Weasley have to tell me? George… well I missed him too but the whole summer with him and my secret? Ginny is going to get her way again when it comes to controlling my life, maybe she had something to do with this. Well who can say no to Mrs. Weasley's warm smile? Well no one said that it was easy being a teenager.' "Sure Mrs. Weasley, I would love to spend the summer at your house, you know that I would always love to." And so it begins.

So that's the second chapter. Sorry about the first one being so short. Well this is my first fan fic so please review telling me what you think about it, and tell me what I am doing right…or wrong. That would be greatly appreciated ) next chapter up very soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

When you all arrived back at the Burrow you and Ginny headed up to her room. Once you were out of ear shot from every one in the house you decided to talk. "What does your mom need to talk to me about? And why am I staying here the whole summer? I never thought my aunt and uncle would ever allow that" You had to ask, it was bugging you the whole way to the Weasley's.

"No idea, probably nothing though. Well if you're staying here you've got a lot of protection, spells and the Order incases anything happen. I mean your aunt and uncle are muggle aren't they? I mean what ever is going on in our world won't affect them as much if you're here with us and not them right?"

"True." You said a little disappointed, you knew if Ginny was right you weren't going to see your aunt and uncle until the war ended. Ginny could tell that's how you felt; she put her hand on your arm as reassurance that everything was going to be ok. "Let's go down stairs, I don't feel like unpacking right now, let's go see every one." Ginny nodded at this and you two headed down to where every one was.

By everyone, you mean the whole Weasley family (except for Percy) was there. It was crowded, but you loved it and the Weasley's, and missed them so much. They were like your family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were your second parents. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking with the help of Fleur, Bill and Mr. Weasley were engaged in a conversation which you really didn't want to know what it was about, Ron and Charlie were playing a game of exploding snaps and Ginny went over there to watch, and you saw Fred and George sitting in a corner joking around with each other. You started walking over to the twins, you smiled at the Weasley's as you passed them. You sat down on George's lap once you reached him. This took him by surprise, and you could tell by how his body tensed when you sat down, but once he realized what was going on he instantly put his hands around your waist and put a sweet, light kiss on your lips.

"Hello beautiful" he said once his lips were off yours. You just smiled and looked, no stared at him.

"I'll go and leave you two love birds alone for a bit then" Fred said sitting up and winking at you (doing that because he knew it bugged you so much when he did).

"Hello to you too," you said breaking the silence. You removed George's hands from you waist, and refilled the seat that Fred had just occupied across from George.

"Why did you move huh?" He joked with you, moving his hands onto your hands, which were resting on your knees.

"One I didn't want to squish you, two you're not that comfy no matter what others have told you."

"Oh I'm not am I?" He said leaning forward.

"Nope, not at all Mr. Weasley." You said in a whisper brushing you lips over his. "You should think about installing some cushioning in"

And with that his lips were on yours. It was so innocent, you missed him so much you didn't have to make out with him, you just wanted to be with him, but if that's what he wanted to do you were alright with that. You deepened the kiss making it more passionate, telling him that you missed him. He licked your bottom lip, asking for permission to get in. As you granted him access, you got up and straddled him. Your hands were around his neck, you finger roaming his hair. His hands went from your waist to your face, and with every touch he sent tingles through your body. You didn't want it to stop, and if you weren't in your boyfriends sitting room with his whole family there with you guys you probably wouldn't stop it. But that wasn't the case, after about seven minutes of you two making out you pulled away. Of course none of the Weasley's cared if you two were making out, but you didn't want it to go any further, at least not there and then. "I missed you too," he said once you broke away. All you could do was laugh at that. That's what you missed, laughter. George making you laugh; he could just do it so easily, put a smile on your face no matter what.

The rest of the time you and George just talk about how your years have been sense you last saw each other. You kept on getting looks form Ginny telling you to tell him about you being pregnant, but you ignored all of them. You were really tempted to tell him, Ginny was right he did have a right to know, but you weren't going to tell him with everyone else there. "Ok everyone, time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley announced from the kitchen. Everyone started to file out from where they were into the eating area.

The home cooked food was delicious. The whole dinner was filled with everyone's voice and laughter. Georges hand was on our thigh, rubbing it trough out the whole dinner. At some points you wished he would take his hand off, but you ignored him, (or tied to) and continued to talk with people. George could tell that he was not making you comfortable at all, and he couldn't help but smile and laugh inwardly to himself when he felt you tense up at points. 'George Weasley you are going to die a horrible death if you don't stop.' Was all you could think through out the whole dinner.

**Any was that's chapter 3! 4 will be up real soon like 2mrrow. Please keep the reviews coming, that would be appreciated, and more chapters out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Comforting

**Ok if you're going to take the time to read, please take the time to review. **

**Now with saying that, on to the story!**

After dinner everyone went back into the sitting room. You were curled up on George's chest, who was sitting on the couch. George was talking to Fred, Charlie, Ron and Ginny, and you were popping in and out of the conversation. Moat of the time you were just thinking, think about what is going to happen to you. Your arms were inside your sweater, your hands resting on your stomach. George's hands were running through your blond ringlets, and you could feel Ginny staring daggers into you the whole time. She had the right to; you had so many moments that night to tell him, you just didn't.

You started to slowly drift into sleep, and you guessed that George started notice as he took his hands from your head and wrapped them around your body. His head came down onto your head, and gave you a kiss on the forehead. He picked you up bridal style, and started to head up the stairs. You didn't stop him, you were very tired, and you wanted the day to end. He opened Ginny's bedroom door, and laid you down on the extra bed that was set up for you. He turned to leave, letting you get changed and go to sleep, but as soon as he put you down you grabbed his arm and shook your head.

"Don't leave." You said, and you pulled down on his arm that was in your hands. "Please, I want you stay, I don't want to be alone." And with that he laid down beside you wrapping his arms around you once again.

"Are you ok?" He asked you quietly; like he was not to sure if he should ask you.

"Yea, I just missed so much, I don't think I would make it through the night with out right beside me."

"Ok, but are you sure there is nothing else? You were very quiet after dinner"

"Just tired is all, it's been along day… that's all."

"Lexie?" George asked after a few minutes.

"Mhm." Came a sound from your throat telling him that you were still awake.

"I love you."

A smile couldn't help but play on your lips hearing this. "I love you too George." It came out as a whisper, but he knew that you met it. 'I think that it will be time to tell him that I am pregnant soon, very soon.' And with that thought you placed your lips every so lightly upon his. It was Georges turn to deepen the kiss this time, and that is exactly what he did. He also pulled you in closer to him, closing the space between you two. His lips moved from your lips down onto your jaw bone, then onto your neck, and he kept on going down until he got to where your sweater met your skin. George easily fixed that problem though; he quickly and effortlessly removed you from your sweater. Your hands moved from his neck down to his belt. As you were undoing that Georges hands went to the inside of you t-shirt. You fumbled with the buckle for a bit, but you finally got if off. George's hands traveled up your body, his fingers lingering on your every curve. His hands got to your bra and he swiftly undid the clasp, and quickly pulled it out of the sleeve of your shirt. You started to unbutton his shirt, ripped it off, and threw it some where in the dark room. Your hands roamed his fit body as he started to suck on your neck. A spot a little bit under your left ear, which was right on the place where he knew it was your week spot. "George" came a soft moan from your lips. He decided to change your possessions in the bed, instead of you two laying next to each other, he was now on top of you. You started to undo his pants, as he started to take off your top. Once he pulled your top off his pants had hit the ground. His hands started to roam your body and your lips met each other's once again. One of his hands started to travel down to your pants. Both of your hands went down to his boxers, you put one finger inside of them, and started to trace around the edge of his boxers, teasing him a bit. Ashe undid your zipper you heard some one coming up the stairs.

You pulled your hands from George's boxers, and tried to push him off of you. He obviously didn't hear because of the quizzical look he gave you. "Some one is coming. Get off of me George!" You said trying to whisper. He probably hear the foot steps too because he quickly jumped off, and looked for all of your guy's clothes that were spread through out the room. Once he found all of the articles of clothing he threw them under your bed, and came back into the bed with you. He completely covered you both with the covers; you had no idea what he was doing until he closed his. You followed his lead, both of you pretended to be a sleep, George even put on a fake snore for show. When the door opened you peeked through your eyelid, it was Mrs. Weasley coming to see where you two went. You knew that she wasn't that comfortable with you two sharing a bed, but considering that you two were already "asleep" she didn't both, plus she also knew that you needed someone to comfort you at points in your life, you knew that she thought that that was going on. 'Maybe it's a good thing that she came when she did, even though she did ruin something great. Wait can you even have sex while pregnant?'

**Ok that was the forth one, again please leave so reviews… or harsh criticism. But having so feed back would be brilliant. This took me awhile to write, I was trying to watch high school musical 2 while writing, so it may not have been my best. Any way so this was my first attempt at a "sex story", please tell me how you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Either Way

**Ok this is chapter 5, and I really do need reviews or I will not continue this story. This will be the last story until I do get reviews. I know you guys are reading, so please just take a few minutes to put down what you think about the chapter/story. That's all I ask of you.**

You woke up the next morning from the feel of warmth upon your lips. You gently lifted your eyelids open. You saw a mop of red hair inform of you, but you knew under all that was George. He was propped up on his elbow, looking down at you. "Good morning." You said smiling at him.

"Morning beautiful." He replied.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know, Ginny is already awake though, was out of bed before I woke up. Probably wanted to leave us be."

'Oh yea, shit we are still at the Burrow, this is not Hogwarts. Oh my gosh I almost had sex in my best friends bedroom! I m pregnant and the father doesn't know, because I am too stubborn. Yet I still want to have sex with the father of my unborn child, I'm a whore!' Remembering last night you also realized that you still were completely topless, and George only had his boxers on. You don't know exactly why, but this made you laugh, and a smile spread across your face.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked you noticing you laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Nothing really." You replied, but then he raised his eyebrows as if saying 'yea right'. "I have just never woken up to you half naked before. Now could you pass me my pajamas?"

"Oh yea." He said remembering you both were half naked, and he looked down at you. And you noticed him doing that and you playfully tit him in the arm. "Why your pajamas?"

"Well when I go down stairs wearing what I was wearing yesterday they just might all think something. So can you please pass them to me?"

He pulled out a pair of pajamas from your trunk and handed them to you. You put your top on, which was just purple tank top. You got out of bed to put on your bottoms (which were purple plaid). You undid the button and zipper you saw George trying not to turn around to look at you. You started to slowly take off you jeans, teasing him just a bit. Once your jeans were off you looked over at him, you were cruel, but it was fun to bug him. You grabbed you pants and put them on even slower then you pulled off the jeans. Once they were on you looked over at George once again. He couldn't take you teasing him anymore. You walked over to him, wrapped your arms around his chest, and kissed his head.

"I better go get changed myself." He said releasing him self from your hug, and apperated up stairs with his clothes from yesterday in his hands.

Once George was out of the room you headed downstairs. You went into the kitchen when almost every one was. You sat down at the table beside Ginny (who was sitting beside Fred), and across from Fleur and Bill. As soon as you sat down Ginny leaned over and whispered in your ear. "Did you tell him?" All you could do was shake your head at this. And with you doing that she punched you in the arm. "Why not?" She asked you trying to whisper but she wasn't doing a great job at it.

"We'll talk later ok?"

"Fine."

And with that George walked into the room with Ron following him. Ron sat down between Bill and Charlie. George sat down beside you slinking his arm around you. Once George sat down Fred got up, sat by George and the two twins starting whispering to each other. Once Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table Mrs. Weasley put all the food that she had been preparing for that morning on the table.

"Muumh wfhen ris herfiome cruming?" Ron asked with his mouth stuffed of every thing he could get in it.

"Ron no one just understood what you just said" Ginny yelled at him.

"Ronald close your mouth right now, no one wants to see that." She shouted at him.

"Zat zis zezusting" Fleur piped in.

Ron finally swallowed all of the food and said "I was just wondering when Hermione was going to be here."

"Oh so that's what you said?" George and Fred said in unison very loudly.

"Everyone stop yelling." Mrs. Weasley chimed. "Hermione should be here in a few days, maybe in a week, but soon."

With that being said Ron shook his head and everyone started up their own conversations with people. George and Fred were talking about their shop and products (which they were now selling from the Burrow). You Ginny and Ron were talking about anything and everything (but mostly bugging him about Hermione). Fred and George were talking about their shop still. Fleur Bill Charley Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were all talking about something to do with the order. Soon the room was filled with happy voices and laughter.

Once every one was done eating every one split up and went their separate ways through out the Burrow. You were following George to where ever he was heading when Ginny grad your arm and dragged you out to the garden.

"What the bloody hell was that for Gin?"

"You have to tell me stuff."

"I'm guessing that I am going to answer you questions against my free will by the hauled me out here." You said trying to joke around but it wasn't working. " Are you honestly going to lecture me after every time I talk to George but never tell him?"

"I wouldn't have to if you just told him. The longer you hold it off the harder it will be to tell him, and you know I am right." And she was but you still didn't want to do it. "So why didn't you tell him last night?"

"I just couldn't fit it in to the conversation. I mean how would it sound as soon as he took my bra off I just blurted out "Mhh yea, by the George I'm pregnant.". Sorry but that would have ruined it for us.

"Ok way too much information Alex!" She yelled which kind of made you smile at it. "When my mom went upstairs to see where you guys went and she came back down and told you that you two were sleep together we didn't think she meant that you two were having sex!"

"Well we didn't get the chance to go all the way. We heard someone coming up the stairs. We were able to make it look like we were just sleeping just before your mom walked in. Your mom got to ruin that night for us and not me telling George that I am pregnant."

And exactly after you said that you both heard the screen door on the back door open then close. You both quickly turned your heads to the direction of the door. You say George walking towards you. 'Shit did he hear?' You looked over at Ginny with a questionable look on you face. She just shrugged her shoulders tell you that she doesn't know and if he did hear it saved you from telling him. You heart was racing, and you could fell you cheeks burning.

"Hey you two, every one was wondering where you two disappeared to." He said kissing you on your cheek. "Um Lexie?" 'Oh fuck he heard!' "Mum wants to talk to you She said it's important, and a little private." 'Shit Mrs. Weasley knows! Wait, wait maybe this is what she was taking about at Kings Cross, yea that's it.'

The three of you headed back to the house. When you guys got into the kitchen Ginny went into the sitting room, George started to follow, but you grabbed his arm. "I want him to stay." 'What ever Mrs. Weasley has to tell me George will finally know, or he'll be there for what ever else she has to tell me.'

George stood behind you and put his arms around you, reassuring you that he would be there for you. "Are you sure you want George here?" Mr. Weasley asked you. You nodded your head, and George kissed you on the head.

**That was chapter 5, sorry I took forever to get up. So if you read please do rate. I meant what I said up there, if I don't get more reviews this will be the last chapter for a bit. I do know that lots of you are reading so just please tell me what you think or this story wont continue. **


End file.
